


Wrong

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong, but Harry can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayorHaggar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/gifts).



**Title:** Wrong  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 497  
 **Summary:** It's wrong, but Harry can't stop.   
**Warnings:** Sex  
 **Notes:** Written for mayorhaggar's prompt of "Sleeping with Ron's ex-girlfriend probably violates some kind of best mate protocol, but it's hard to care when the sex is this amazing" for 2015 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

It started the minute he closed the door to Lavender's flat. Happened every time. The guilt. It was powerful and it fell upon Harry like a heavy cloak. This was Ron's ex-girlfriend. The first girl Ron had ever shagged. Sure, they were over, but it just was not done. You did not shag your best mate's ex.

Only he had been now for months. Every time he said it was the last time. Every time it never was. 

She was just so hot. From her curvy hips to her ample tits, to the hair she loved to have pulled. She radiated sex. At this point, they had done it on every piece of furniture she owned; in fact, no one should ever dine at that table again. And they wouldn't if they knew what he and Lavender had got up to there.

He turned around and knocked back on the door of the flat he had just exited. 

Lavender answered and her eyes registered surprise. "Back so soon? My, you are ambitious tonight." 

"I'm ending this."

Lavender blew out a deep sigh of frustration. "Oh boy, this again. Come in."

He moved past her wearing his determined face. This time he would do it. Just sever the ties. Cut things off completely.

"Lavender, I think--"

She pulled loose the tie of her robe. 

He licked his lips and stuttered. "I think we should--"

She began to gyrate her hips just so that the robe flew open and showed that she wore nothing beneath. She hadn't even had time for a shower since he had only just left her.

"Really, this has to end and--"

She shrugged the robe down and it slipped to the ground to puddle at her feet.

"You're distracting me, but--"  
She took both breasts in her hands and began to tweak her nipples as she ran her tongue seductively over her lips.

"Merlin!" Harry swore under his breath. 

"Mmmm," she popped a finger in her mouth and swirled it around, just as she had done to his cock less than 20 minutes before. And that humming noise drove him wild. She knew that. 

She walked forward, just brushing his arm with her long blonde curls, as she passed and leaned over the arm of the sofa, her bum high in the air. "Are you coming?" 

"No. I told you we can't--"

She gave her arse a little shake and spread her legs a bit wider. "Still not coming?" 

Harry felt his resolve weakening. 

"Oh my, you are playing hard to get, aren't you? Time to bring out the big guns." She pulled her wand from between the sofa cushions and used it to cast a spell that bound her hands.

"Shite," Harry said, stomping his foot in protest.

"Still breaking this off, then?"

"No, I'm coming over there. But just so you know, I am protesting all of this on principle."

Lavender giggled. "Oh sweetie, you always do."


End file.
